БАБУШКА ЗАБОЛЕЛА!
by Shad Tkhom
Summary: Бабушка заболела. Шок был всеобщий - вот чего чего, а этого от "старушки" никто не ожидал... А потом и внучка сбрендила...
1. БАБУШКА ЗАБОЛЕЛА!

_**НУ И НОВОСТЬ!**_

\- Что?! Регина?!

Мэри Маргарет была с утра необычно сумрачна и чем-то озабочена. Она встала даже раньше чем обычно и торопливо выпив одну единственную чашку кофе и приготовив завтрак для всех, сама была уже одета и направлялась к выходу.

\- Да. Регина. Уж поверь — я в гораздо большем шоке чем ты. Я её знаю много лет и чтобы наш мэр и Злая Королева подхватила за все эти годы хотя бы лёгкий насморк…

Эмма, даже не донесла вилку до рта. Она сейчас напоминала не живого человека, а классическую пин-ап блондинку (только одетую) — из тех, чьи изображения украшали фюзеляжи самолётов и стены солдатских казарм во Вторую мировую — широко распахнутые зелёные глаза, рот нараспашку, удивлённо задранные, под самую линию волос брови, и растерянно хлопающие ресницы.

Наконец, Эмме удалось справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями.

\- Ну да, она же была твоей мачехой, а потом вы долго пытались убить друг друга…

\- Именно, - Мэри Маргарет подхватила сумочку. - Я пойду — накормлю внука и соберу его в школу, а потом на работу — пока Регина на больничном я за мэра. Увидимся.

\- Пока, госпожа мэр.

...Эмма никак не могла сосредоточиться. Наконец, она решительно поднялась из кресла. Дэвид поднял глаза от бумаг.

\- Куда это ты собралась?

\- Подежуришь пока без меня? Я…

Дэвид понимающе кивнул.

\- Ты к ней?

Эмма застегнула куртку — на улице было довольно ветрено.

\- Да. Она мама Генри. И моя бабушка, если уж на то пошло. Если что срочное — звони.

 _ **СПАСАТЬ!**_

\- Фто случилось, фериф? У фас фто-то срочное? Сейчас Снефка за мэра — все вопросы к ней. И я просила её не трепаться… - Регина закатила глаза. - Господи, как я могла забыть с кем имею дело?!

Свон понимающе кивнула. «Зато СВОИ секреты Снежка умеет хранить очень хорошо...» Эмме ещё не приходилось видеть Регину такой — в пижаме с Микки-Маусами, взъерошенная, не накрашенная, закуталась в плед, трогательные пушистые розовые тапочки. И определённо больна — красные, слезящиеся глаза, нос тоже покраснел и распух, в кулаке бумажная салфетка.

\- Не стой на ветру, - Эмма решительно взяла Регину под руку и прошла с ней в дом. Госпожа мэр не сильно сопротивлялась. - Просто решила тебя проведать. Ты тут совсем одна.

\- И офтавили уфасток и весь город без присмотра!?

\- Вообще то там Дэвид. И он, если что, позвонит, - Эмма улыбнулась. - На самом деле я должна была взять с собой корзинку с пирожками, горшочек с маслицем и заодно позаимствовать у Руби её накидку…

\- Фто фы несёте, Мисс Свон? - нахмурилась Регина. Потом до неё дошло. - А фспомнили, что я ещё и мачеха Снежки и вроде как твоя бабушка? Фмешно.

\- Но как выяснилось в реальности всё было совсем не так как в моих детских книжках…

В гостиной было сумрачно. Тихо шелестел телевизор. Судя по всему Эмма подняла Миллс с дивана перед телевизором — на журнальном столике стояла пара коробок с влажными салфетками. Несколько смятых в комок салфеток валялось на полу.

Эмма вздохнула.

\- Настоящая холостяцкая берлога… Вы что-нибудь сегодня ели, госпожа мэр? Мама тебя накормила?

Она усадила Миллс на диван и поплотней укутала в плед. Регина шумно высморкалась.

\- Я выпила пару чашек кофе и попвосила Мэри Маргарет держаться от меня подальше — ещё не хватало стобы и она свалилась с гриппом — на ней сейчас мэрия и маленький ребёнок…

\- Этого маловато будет. Ладно, я к Бабушке. Принесу что-нибудь, а ты пока приляг - отдохни.

\- Регина, что? - Бабушка была удивлена не меньше самой Эммы, когда та услышала эти сногсшибательные новости от Снежки. Лерой навострил уши.

\- Заболела, - Эмма уже подпрыгивала от нетерпения. - Можно чуть быстрее — она там одна.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - решительно объявила Бабушка, выходя из-за прилавка. - Чтобы Регина...

\- Плишла позлорадствовать? - болезнь никак не улучшила характер Регины.

\- Всё та же язва, - Бабушка произнесла это неожиданно ласково. - Не хорохорься, а приляг. Я постарше многих и ты была ещё ничего — не сильно злее своих предшественников на королевском троне.

\- Ладно, - Эмма застегнула куртку. - Я пошла за Вейлом. Он конечно заноза в заднице ещё та но хороший врач.

Регина поморщилась.

\- Зря я провела сюда телевидение… Он и раньше был тот ещё тип, а после просмотра сериала «Доктор Хаус»…

Когда Эмма вернулась с Вэйлом в дом мэра им открылась умилительная картина — окончательно утонувшая в пледе Регина и Бабушка кормящая отставную Злую Королеву супом с ложечки. Вэйл мерзко захихикал, а Миллс зло сверкнула глазами на вошедших. Эмма подтолкнула доктора в спину.

\- Если что лишнего сболтнёшь… Думаю тебе пойдёт двухдневная щетина и я подарю тебе трость — такую же красивую как у Голда.

\- Я ему свою отдам.

Эмма и Вэйл одновременно повернулись.

\- Что ты тут делаешь, Румпель?

Тёмный, с ироничной улыбкой, развёл руками.

\- Что я не могу навестить старую подругу? И предложить свою помощь — но вижу тут и без меня помощников хватает. Выздоравливай, Регина. Увидимся. - Голд раскланялся и испарился.

\- Это я виноват…

\- Киллиан, а ты то тут причём?!

Регина проглотила последнюю ложку супа. Бабушка аккуратно промокнула Злой Королеве губы салфеткой.

\- Мовская прогулка… С Генри.

\- Ага, - подтвердил Крюк. - Видно продуло.

\- Всё. Все вышли отсюда, - Вэйл, который терпеливо ждал окончания королевской трапезы, поднялся с подлокотника кресла. - Я должен осмотреть больную.

 _ **СПАСИБО, КЭП**_

Ветер был действительно пронзительно холодный и стал только злее. Эмма нахохлилась и поглубже засунула руки в карманы. Крюк стоял в своей излюбленной позе — плащ нараспашку, рубашка на груди расстёгнута, открытый всем ветрам. Эмма, который раз подумала, что её возлюбленный остался во многом мальчишкой — несмотря на возраст и всё, что случилось с ним за долгую жизнь.

\- Как там Генри?

Эмма шмыгнула носом. «Этого ещё не хватало!»

\- Вроде в порядке.

Крюк задумчиво улыбнулся.

\- Крепкий пацан. Весь в отца.

Эмма который раз подумала, что такое может быть только здесь, в Сторибруке — её нынешний возлюбленный учил править кораблём её первую любовь и отца её сына, когда Нил сам был ещё ребёнком, а мачеха их, её и Нила, сына формально является ей, Эмме, бабушкой... Эмма даже головой помотала — как любит повторять Лерой — без бутылки не разберёшься.

Наконец, в дверях показался Вэйл и поманил Эмму к себе.

\- Пока, Киллиан.

\- Ты так и собираешься с ней сидеть?

\- Она мать моего сына.

Крюк только иронично скривил губы.

\- Только представь, как это звучит со стороны… Ладно. Увидимся.

\- В лёгких чисто. Так что это обычная простуда, - Вэйл вручил Свон несколько заполненных бланков. Эмма могла убедиться, что у врачей чудовищный почерк в любых мирах. - Пусть отлежится несколько дней и не забывает принимать лекарства.

\- Я за этим прослежу.

 _ **КТО БУДЕТ СТОРОЖИТЬ СТОРОЖА?**_

\- Ты так и собираешься нянчиться со мной, - проворчала Регина. - А с кем сейчас Генри?

\- Не беспокойся. С бабушкой и дедушкой.

\- Тут Зелина заглядывала. На минутку.

\- Не стоило ей. У неё маленькая Робин.

Регина усмехнулась.

\- Сказала, что не такая уж я и зелёная…

Эмма рассмеялась и… оглушительно чихнула.

\- Та-ак, - проворчала Миллс. - Этого нам ещё не хватало…

 _ **МАМЫ ВСЯКИЕ НУЖНЫ...**_

Когда Генри, в марлевой маске, появился на пороге гостиной в доме Миллс то перед его взором предстала забавная картинка — обе его мамы сидели на диване. Регина в пижаме, забралась с ногами на сиденье, а Эмма в толстом и тёплом халате - закутавшись в плед с ног до головы. Обе поминутно выдёргивали очередную салфетку из коробки — весь пол и журнальный столик был в белых бумажных комочках.

\- И как вы, мамы?

\- Пвеквасно, - шмыгнула носом Эмма. - Не стоило тебе приходить…

\- Что смотрите? - Генри уселся в кресло.

\- «Унесённые ветром» - ответила ему Регина.

\- Хорошее кино, - одобрил Генри.

Эмма выдернула очередную салфетку из коробки, вытерла глаза и звонко высморкалась. Регина выпутала руку из пледа — один взмах и раздался лязг дверцы холодильника. В гостиную вплыла очередная бутылка пива.

\- Ладно, я пойду. Вижу, что вы неплохо проводите время на больничном, мамы. Пока.

\- Застегни куртку - ветренно! - крикнула вслед сыну Эмма.

\- И шарф, закрой горло шарфом! - вставила свои пять центов Регина.

Они переглянулись.

\- С вами хорошо, госпожа мэр.

\- И с вами неплохо, шериф.

\- Жалко, что это счастье будет недолгим…

\- Ага. Послезавтра на работу. Пока твоя мама не превратила мэрию в руины…

\- Она может…

\- Прозит.

\- Прозит.

Регина и Эмма чокнулись бутылками с пивом и продолжили смотреть фильм. Эмма, с задумчивой улыбкой положила голову мэру на плечо. Та только усмехнулась каким то своим мыслям. «Жизнь всё-таки прекрасная и удивительная штука. Несмотря ни на что.»


	2. МАГИЯ И ПИРОЖКИ

_**Я К ВАМ ПРИШЛА СЕГОДНЯ С ПИРОЖКАМИ!**_

Секретарь Регины подняла голову от клавиатуры и успела увидеть как из белого вихря появляется шериф и Спасительница Сторибрука Эмма Свон. Но не это заставило женщину открыть рот от шока. Костюм Эммы… Короткая пышная юбочка, высокие каблуки, туго затянутый корсет и грудь чуть не выскакивает наружу при ходьбе — Свон шла, развратно вихляя бёдрами и в такт небрежно покачивала большой соломенной корзинкой, висящей на безымянном пальце правой руки. Корзина была накрыта скатертью в красно-белую клетку. По приёмной поплыл аромат свежей выпечки. Красная накидка с капюшоном дополняла наряд. Но если Свон и была похожа на Красную Шапочку то на героиню пошлых эротических комиксов из старого «Плейбоя», а вовсе не на персонажа, переработанной для детей, старой сказки.

Эмма, игнорируя секретаря, направилась прямо к дверям кабинета Регины.  
\- Она, - секретарь нервно сглотнула. - ОЧЕНЬ просила её сейчас не беспокоить…

Каким то шестым чувством (сказался долгий опыт работы у Злой Королевы и могущественной колдуньи?) секретарь поняла, что лучше не настаивать… «Красная Шапочка» обернулась и сказала почти ласково.  
\- Я что не могу навестить свою любимую бабушку?  
Секретарь сочла за благо промолчать и двери перед Свон распахнулись настежь. Она вошла.

Лёгкий сквозняк, заставивший зашевелиться бумаги на рабочем столе Регины, вынудил её повернуть голову к двери. Миллс сняла очки для чтения и сердито нахмурилась.  
\- Мисс Свон, что…

Регина осеклась — и пристально уставилась в лицо Эммы. Та обижено и капризно надула, жирно намазанные алой помадой, губки.  
\- Твоя единственная внучка не может лишний раз навестить любимую бабушку?

Миллс изобразила на лице самую любезную из своих улыбок.  
\- Конечно, внучечка, входи скорей. Прости, заработалась. А что у нас тут в корзинке? Пирожки… Как мило! И горшочек. Видимо с маслицем… А где ты взяла такую прелесть?

Сияющая улыбка прекрасно сочеталась с настороженным, полным тревоги взглядом с которым Миллс глядела на маленькое сапфировое сердечко на тонкой золотой цепочке, что лежало в ложбинке между полушариями груди шерифа.

\- А ты про мой кулончик? Правда милый? Прихватило в лавке Голда — зачем он ему или его разлюбезной Белль? Всё равно она не оценит…

Миллс улыбнулась ещё шире. Но вена на лбу вздулась и запульсировала. Регина заметно напряглась.  
\- И что ты забыла у нашего Мистера Голда, внучка?

Эмма склонилась и интимно зашептала с самым таинственным видом словно поверяя мэру величайший секрет.  
\- Кинжал… Он зовёт меня! Я его нашла! Я разговаривала с ним! Держала в руках, гладила… Ему там так одиноко… Он хочет ко мне… Он хочет, чтобы мы были вместе!  
Эмма выпрямилась с торжествующей улыбкой на губах. И застыла. Словно манекен в витрине… правда, не модного магазина, а, учитывая костюмчик, скорее провинциального секс-шопа. Блестящие, навыкат, глаза и сияющая улыбка во весь, накрашенный алым, рот. Регина напротив, хмурая как кладбище осенью, поёжилась, словно её пробил озноб, выдвинула один из ящиков и достала оттуда кожаные перчатки.

 _ **ВОТ ТОЛЬКО ТЕБЯ ТУТ НЕ ХВАТАЛО!**_

\- Что ты сделала с нашей дочерью?!

Снежка. И Дэвид. Регина уже стояла у Эммы за спиной и крайне аккуратно пыталась открыть замочек. В перчатках это было сделать трудно.  
\- Всё не так как ты думаешь, а гораздо хуже. Стой где стоишь, Снежка.

Мэри Маргарет было рванулась к дочери но Дэвид придержал жену за руку. «Ты всегда был сообразительней собственной любимой жёнушки, Прекрасный».  
\- Что там, Регина?  
\- Магия. Очень сильная. Тёмная магия.

Регине удалось, наконец, справиться с замочком и кулон лёг ей на ладонь.

\- Прости, дорогуша, но это моё.  
Голд. Вполне ожидаемо. Тёмный был тоже в перчатках. В руках он держал небольшую деревянную шкатулку. Регина молча сбросила с ладони кулон в бархатное нутро ящичка. С таким брезгливым выражением на лице словно это было не ювелирное изделие, а дохлая лягушка.

\- Спасибо.

Голд поклонился и молча вышел.

Эмма выдохнула. И положила руку на грудь.  
\- Такой красивый кулончик был... Где он?  
\- Присядь, внучка, - ласково попросила Эмму Регина. - Тебе лучше без него…

Эмма просто обрушилась на стул — ноги просто подломились.  
\- Что со мной?  
\- Что с ней?!  
Опять Снежка. Вырвалась таки от Дэвида. Регина вздохнула.  
\- Передоз… А сейчас она как наркоман после того как действие наркотика почти полностью прекратилось…

Дэвид выдохнул.  
\- Ломка… Что мы будем делать?  
\- Что Я буду делать. Это не героин, а магия…

Регина взяла Эмму за руку.  
\- Куда ты?  
Миллс обречённо выдохнула — но, в конце концов, Свон её дочь и Снежка имеет право знать, что происходит…  
\- В склеп. И вы со мной.

 _ **НА КЛАДБИЩЕ СЪЕЗЖАЛИСЬ ГОСТИ**_

Снежка чуть не упала да Дэвид успел схватить за локоть, удержать. Эмма, всё ещё в своём дурацком прикиде, теперь словно забытая кем то кукла Барби лежала на полу.  
\- Подними её.  
Дэвид поднял дочь на руки.  
\- Куда её?  
\- Положи тут.  
Дэвид уложил Эмму на стол.  
\- И что теперь? - Снежка в страшной тревоге и растеряна. И смотрит большими глазами на Регину с надеждой. Моляще. Раньше бы Регина позлорадствовала по этому поводу но не сейчас. И она давно уже не та.  
\- Зелье. И пару дней ей придётся проваляться в постели. А теперь помолчите оба. Сейчас мне лучше не мешать.

Дэвид взял жену за руку и отвёл в сторону. Регина, сосредоточенно хмурясь, сняла с полки толстый томик, перелистала, сняла с полки один из ларцов. Дэвид усадил Снежку на какой то выступ и сам присел рядом. Мэри Маргарет, как её и попросила Регина не подавала голоса — только тихонько всхлипывала, Дэвид успокаивающе поглаживал супругу по руке. На некоторое время Регина превратилась в учёного-химика. Пробирки, ступка, спиртовки… Наконец, зелье было готово. Регина приподняла Эмму держа её за плечи.  
\- Пей. Лучше залпом.  
Эмма проглотила тёмно-зелёную и жидкость и закашлялась.  
\- Какая гадость…

Регина иронично улыбнулась и усадила Эмму, продолжая придерживать её рукой за плечи.  
\- Всегда рада помочь, Мисс Свон.  
\- Мы отвезём её домой! - Снежка. Решила подать голос. Регина поморщилась. «Ну что ты всё время лезешь в такие дела в которых ни черта не смыслишь?!». Регине всё трудней сдерживаться — временами Мэри Маргарет совершенно невыносима...  
\- Ко МНЕ домой. И как можно скорее.  
\- Почему это? С какой стати?!  
\- У неё не похмелье, Мэри Маргарет! Это магия. Тёмная магия! И это ещё не всё…  
\- Что ещё? - Дэвид озабоченно хмурится и вопросительно смотрит на Регину.  
\- Её всё время призывает Кинжал. Всё ещё.  
\- Но Эмма больше не Тёмная! - возмущается Снежка.  
\- Тьма так просто не отпускает, - вздыхает Регина. - Эмма борется с ней но видимо сил у Свон недостаточно… С этим я помогу, а пока Эмма приходит в себя побудет гостем в моём доме.  
\- Но почему? - недоумевает Снежка.

Что ненавидит Регина так это объяснять вещи, которые кажутся ей самой совершенно ясными и очевидными.  
\- Это просто опасно. Для всех. Для тебя, Дэвида, маленького Нила и для Генри, в том числе. Поэтому мне придётся запереть её и оградить заклятием. Надеюсь ненадолго — дня на два.

\- О, нашему Тёмному Шерифу всё ещё поёт свои сладкие песни Кинжал!  
\- Зелина, что ты тут забыла? - Снежка ощетинилась, руки сжаты в кулаки. Дэвид придерживает жену за плечи — лезть в драку со Злой Ведьмой пусть и бывшей — не самая удачная идея. Если только ты не самоубийца.

Зелина стоит подбоченившись с глумливой ухмылочкой на лице.  
\- Что-то у меня в склепе стало многолюдно… - ворчит Регина. - Дэвид, забирай свою дражайшую супругу и уходите. Город остался без шерифа. А ты Снежка пока займёшь мой кабинет — только ничего там не трогай! С бумагами я сама потом разберусь. Просто решай текущие проблемы.  
Снежка пыталась протестовать но Дэвид буквально силой вытолкал её на лестницу. Регина обернулась к Зелине.  
\- Так что ты забыла тут, сестра?  
Зелина презрительно фыркает.  
\- А что старшая сестра не может помочь своей любимой младшей сестрёнке? Я тоже была его ученицей и поталантливей тебя!

 _ **В ГОСТЯХ** _

Регина только недовольно морщится и в доме они появляются одновременно — держа Эмму под руки.  
\- Пошли, внучка, - командует Регина.  
Она усаживает Эмму на кровать. Свон пытается протестовать.  
\- Я уже почти в полном порядке! Могу сама перемещаться в пространстве…  
Регина смотрит на шерифа с непередаваемой иронией на лице.  
\- В полном порядке? Попробуй — встань.  
Эмма встаёт с кровати и тут же падает прямо на Регину — ноги совершенно не держат.  
\- Какая ты упрямая, Свон! - ворчит Регина. - Но может это и хорошо… Поможет тебе справиться в будущем…  
\- С чем?  
\- С Зовом. Кинжал так просто тебя не оставит. Ты дала слабину сегодня ночью, а Тьма ведёт себя почти как живое существо и теперь она надеется, ждёт, что ты к ней вернёшься. Она хочет тебя, Свон. Так хочет как твоему Киллиану и не снилось… Это настоящая страсть!  
Эмма слабо улыбается.  
\- Какая я привлекательная девушка оказывается… Даже Тьма не устояла…  
Регина хмурится.  
\- Я рада, что тебе ещё весело… Ты будешь оставаться в этой комнате пока мы — я и Зелина, не закончим…

 _ **ЧЕРЕЗ ДВА ДНЯ** _

Эмма поднимает голову. Она сидела в углу комнаты, уткнувшись носом в колени и обхватив их руками. По комнате, кажется, прошёл ураган. Кровать теперь годится разве что на растопку. Стены в выбоинах. Эмма пытается подняться на ноги — колени дрожат но теперь она может хотя бы стоять. Эмма решает рискнуть, делает первый осторожный пробный шажок и чуть не падает. Поэтому продвигается к выходу держась за стенку. У входа осторожно протягивает руку — никакого мерцания в воздухе. Значит заклятия больше нет. Эмма всё также по стеночке, короткими перебежками, хватаясь за все попадающиеся по пути предметы, добирается до кухни. Оттуда ошеломительно вкусно пахнет. У Эммы от голода желудок скручивается в клубок и она думает, что сейчас съела бы слона… Свон весь путь до кухни слышала доносящиеся оттуда голоса но когда входит все замолкают. Зелина, Дэвид, Снежка, Регина, Генри… Который краснеет и отворачивается. Эмма опускает глаза — платье изорвано в клочья. Регина молча набрасывает на плечи Эммы халат. Сама Регина выглядит усталой и такой измотанной, что Эмма чувствует укол совести.  
\- Ты в порядке, дочка? - Снежка пару минут пристально разглядывает дочь. Эмма молча кивает.  
\- Всё окей, мама...  
Регина обнимает пошатнувшуюся Эмму за талию.  
\- В начале душ. Потом уже за стол.

Эмму всё ещё шатает. Но после душа она чувствует себя посвежевшей и уже уверенней стоит на ногах. Натягивает джинсы, майка, куртка… Выходит из ванной.  
\- Добро пожаловать назад на службу, Мисс Свон! - с улыбкой приветствует её Регина.  
\- Сколько меня не было в нашем прекрасном мире?  
\- Два дня.  
\- Прости за комнату…  
\- Ничего. Сделаю ремонт.

 _ **ЗА ОБЕДОМ**_

На ближайшие полчаса Эмма опять выпадает из реальности. Она ест. Не за троих — скорее за семерых. Когда первый голод утолён (Эмма краснеет — кажется она забыла о существовании столовых приборов. Такое с ней было разве что в младенчестве — ела, буквально, руками) Эмма поднимает голову от стола и видит, что все ей улыбаются. Даже Зелина. Насмешливо. Регина устало.

Наконец, Свон удаётся насытиться. Такое чувство, что она не ела целую неделю.  
\- Я ничего не успела натворить?  
\- Ничего... особенного… - Дэвид мнётся, отводит глаза.  
\- Ты, кажется, забыл, папа, с кем имеешь дело, - хмурится Эмма. - Я чую ложь за версту. Говори.  
\- Крюк…  
\- Что с Киллианом?  
\- Сломанная рука, рёбра… Он пытался с тобой поговорить, остановить…  
\- Проклятье…  
Регина похлопывает Эмму по плечу пытаясь успокоить.  
\- Ты не виновата. Ты была не в себе.  
\- Тут у нас для тебя подарочек, - вступает Зелина. Она с торжественным видом вручает Эмме маленькую шкатулку. - Пам-пам-пам-пааа! Открывай.  
Кулон. Опять сердечко. Только зелёное. Понятно кто выбирал цвет…  
\- Что это? - Эмма надевает подарок.  
\- Это поможет тебе, - отвечает ей Регина. - Справится с Зовом. Особенно по ночам.  
\- Спасибо…  
Эмма обнимает Регину и целует в щёку. Регина даже краснеет от смущения. Зелина хихикает в кулак.  
\- Ладно, - Эмма одёргивает куртку. - Мне уже давно пора на службу но прежде заеду в больницу проведать Киллиана…

 _ **И ЧТО ТЕПЕРЬ С НЕЙ ДЕЛАТЬ?**_

Обе сестры Миллс стоят на пороге разгромленной комнаты.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Регина.  
\- За что? - Зелина тоже выглядит усталой. Измотанной.  
\- Без тебя я бы не справилась…  
Зелина задумчиво проводит рукой по покрытой глубокими выбоинами стене. Скелет люстры свешивается с потолка, стёкла в окнах выбиты изнутри….  
\- Такая сила, такая мощь и без какого либо контроля… В руках у безответственной девчонки… Мы, не самые последние колдуньи, любимые ученицы самого сильного Тёмного мага всех миров и то с огромным трудом справились с Эммой… Удержали её, а иначе она разнесла бы весь Сторибрук по кирпичику...  
Регина кивает в ответ.  
\- Я ей займусь. Научу как контролировать себя. Своих демонов. А иначе нам всем придётся туго… Кофе будешь?  
\- Буду. А потом отправлюсь к Голубой Фее. Я дочь уже два дня не видела...


End file.
